


Most Girls: A Crash Course In Wrestling, Redemption, And Kidnapping

by FunkyGutsman



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Action, F/F, Gen, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, OOC Alexa, OOC Tamina, Redemption, Size Kink, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyGutsman/pseuds/FunkyGutsman
Summary: The powerful and beautiful Nia Jax is ready to take her spot at the top of the WWE Women's Division, and is going to upset some of her roster mates in doing so. Afraid of Nia's abilities in the ring, a more evil plan is enacted to deal with her out of it...





	Most Girls: A Crash Course In Wrestling, Redemption, And Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, so please let me know what you think! I wanted to write a story about one of my top favorite women wrestling today, Nia Jax. I figured it was time that an action packed & titillating story like this was told starring my favorite lady, so hopefully you guys will enjoy it too!
> 
> Also, FYI, I'm going to be taking some slight creative liberties on some of the characters from here on in, but nothing too out of the ordinary, I don't think.

Nia Jax never wanted to let anyone see her scared, so it was a good thing no one was around to see her have the biggest panic attack of her life. Her entire persona that she built up around herself, right down to her carefully orchestrated entrance focusing on her bold eyes, was a direct result of wanting to show the world that she was going to fearlessly steamroll through anything that she felt was in her way. But at this live Monday Night Raw broadcast, Nia was about to do something that would change the course of her entire career and life...and right when she got to the Gorilla position, her steamrolling personality had seemingly crashed into a brick wall. Frozen between the backstage area and the entrance ramp, Nia was glad that no one was around so that she could contemplate what she was about to do in front of the thousands of screaming fans. With her muscular legs that were wrapped in shiny spandex were shaking, she had to lean herself on the wall to support herself to stand upright. “This isn't going to work” Nia thought, as her anxiety caused tears to run down her face. “It's not too late to turn back. I haven't thought about this all the way through. Everyone already has their ideas about me...this isn't going to change the fans' minds...it's not going to change HER mind”. Nia's heart felt like it was being cornered into a small box. Her wrestling outfit, which was already tight enough to show off her curvaceous body and powerful muscles, felt like it was constricting her body...enough to make it seem that she was going to walk out on live TV completely naked. In a moment of weakness, Nia pushed herself off the wall and started walking to the back. She only made it a few steps before remembering all of the happiest times of her wrestling career within the span of a second. The day she was hired as a rookie. The night where she competed for the NXT Women's Championship. The night where she was shocked at being drafted to the main roster...specifically regarding that night, the emotions that ran through her brain and heart while realizing that her dreams of making a difference in people's lives was now going to be more than a dream. “This is what you've been working for your entire life”, Nia thought, as the look on her face slowly transformed from that of sheer panic to the look of beautiful confidence. “No one is going to see this coming, and that's what's going to make this even sweeter. All I'll be doing is acting and talking from the heart, and that's all I need to do to get everyone on my side. Time to be the woman I always wanted to be.” Nia slammed her fist into her hand, and powered to the ring entrance way.

Right when Nia hit the entrance ramp, she was momentarily blinded by the bright lights of the arena. The first sensation that hit her senses were the deafening boos that began once the fans caught sight of her presence. Once she regained clearer vision, the first thing she saw was the chaos ensuing in the ring. Charlotte, Alexa Bliss, Emma, Tamina, Mickie James, Alicia Fox, Eva Marie and Summer Rae were all working together to mercilessly beat down the Women's Champion, Bayley. A tension was boiling to a froth in the heel women's locker room, as they were furious that Bayley was continuing to become the most dominant wrestler in the company while exuding love and a fair competitive spirit. It was a hatred that Nia also felt at one point. For most of her career, Nia wrestled with a deep grudge towards anyone who had Bayley's positive attributes, as she saw them as a sign of weakness. A common target included Bayley, as the two were in the midst of a heated rivalry. As Nia walked past the commentary table, she could hear Corey Graves warn “And hear comes Nia Jax! Just when Bayley's night couldn't get any worse. Nia joining this mugging is going to turn this into a massacre!” Nia couldn't help but crack a small unnoticable grin as she strutted down the entrance ramp and enter the ring warzone.

Emma was the first to notice Nia in the ring, and let out a deep cackle. Bayley's head, which was face down on the ring, was pulled up by the hair with Emma taunting “Look who's here, Bayley! Time for Nia to put you out of your misery!”

Charlotte climbed over Bayley's motionless body and violently jerked her up by the arms, propping her up into a standing position by pinning her elbows behind her back. After Alexa joyously supplied Nia with a steel chair, all of the other women migrated to the corner of the ring to watch a helpless Bayley be powerfully drilled in the head via a chair shot from Nia Jax. Nia, seeing Charlotte hold up Bayley like a helpless hostage, gripped the legs of the steel chair so tight that it made her arm muscles noticeably flex through her tight ring outfit. Time to start a war.

“BAYLEY!”, Nia screamed, as she watched Bayley's eyes sheepishly meet her own. As Nia ran across the ring with the steel chair cocked in her arms in attack position, she yelled “DUCK!” Still groggy from the torrential rain of attacks from the eight-on-one beating that she was just receiving, Bayley didn't think twice about the situation and craned her head as far down as it could go. Right at this moment, Nia hurled the steel chair like a shot put towards Charlotte's head. Nia's strong projectile hit caused Charlotte to cartoonishly flop unconsciously to the floor ala her dad, while the crowd gasped in disbelief. Not wasting a second, Nia spun around and ran screaming towards the other bad women in the corner of the ring. Shocked by the turn of events and terrified of Nia's war charge, Bayley's attackers could not react in time to what was going on. Alicia Fox, Summer Rae and Alexa simultaneously fell victim to a full speed corner splash, where Nia had so much momentum that she nearly caused the 3 women's spines to bow at a 90 degree angle over the turnbuckle. Eva Marie, in a fit of panic, jumped onto Nia's back to wrap her arms around her neck and her legs around her body. This was done in a fit of shock and panic, so Eva was not able to get a good grip to start to submit Nia. Instead, Nia was wildly fighting off the rest of the women with Eva dangling off her back. Nia was a one woman war machine who was clearing out the ring, until Tamina ran from behind and clipped her legs, causing her to fall to her knees. With Eva's arms and legs still wrapped around Nia's neck and body, Mickie James and Emma quickly ran into grab ahold of her arms. In a split second of opportunity, Nia found herself to be helplessly struggling against three women who have seemingly dominated her into submissiveness. Still standing was Tamina, who looked at the kneeling and struggling Nia and began to devilishly beam. Sauntering over to the helpless and angry Nia, Tamina began to softly stroke her hand over Nia's emotive face.

“Shit...out of all the people to be helpless in front of, it's gotta be that kinky creep, Tamina!”, Nia thought. “She always acts aroused when puts me in her tight holds...she's probably in heaven right now!”

Nia had no plans to be the object of Tamina's fetish, however, as she jerked her body forward and threw Eva Marie off her back and straight into her tormentor. With Mickie and Emma still grasping her arms, Nia got into a power stance and used every thick muscle in her skintight outfit clad body to collide the two women into each other. All eight attackers were unconscious at Nia's feet. When the heat of the battle wore off of Nia's mind, she began to register the noises that the crowd were making...it was loud and positive cheering, something that Nia always fantasized about getting. An unending chant of “NIA JAX! NIA JAX!” filled the arena, and the only conscious person who wasn't chanting was a perplexed Bayley, who was sitting crumpled in the corner and saw most of Nia's devastating attack on eight simultaneous women. After grabbing a microphone, Nia began to talk to her rival.

“Bayley...I bet you're confused on why I came to your rescue. For as long as you've been champion, no one's been more vicious and antagonizing towards you as I have. I've spilled more hatred towards you than any of these women combined.”

At this point, Nia recalled all of the hate filled promos and fits of violence that were meant to end Bayley's career in her mind, and her determined face softened into remorseful one.  
“I'm going to have to live with those actions for the rest of my life, and I accept that. But what I DON'T have to do is let those actions and that hatred continue to shape me”, Nia declared.

“I want to face you for that title...and I want to do it the right way. No cheap attacks, no hatred. I'm a new woman now...a woman who's going to prove that she's the best for anyone who's looking up to me, and who's going to prove it against the best champion we've ever had. What do you say?”, Nia said as she put out her hand in a gesture of respect.

Bayley, who was surely blindsided by her mortal rival's seemingly change of heart, was hesitant to shake her hand. After all, it was just a few weeks ago where Nia was throwing her around like a ragdoll into the barricades in order to break as many bones as possible. However, Bayley looked into Nia's eyes and saw a woman who wasn't just saying nice crowd-popping words, but was nervously pleading for a second chance. This was all Bayley needed to see, as no one in the locker room was able to scout someone's potential for good than her. Convinced that Nia was fighting on the side of angels, Bayley hobbled towards Nia without speaking a word. Slapping Nia's outreached hand aside, Bayley embraced Nia with a gigantic hug that made the crowd ignite with loud cries and applause. As the two women embraced in the ring, an intense wave of relief washed over Nia's soul. Her plan worked. Getting a shot at the championship was only secondary to her main goal...to show the fans and the locker room that she was going to be a powerful force of positivity, and that every ounce of energy that she put into being a dominant monster was going to be put into fighting for the people and what was right. The realization that the fans and Bayley got behind her caused Nia to cheer up, though the fans weren't able to see this because Nia buried her face in her rival's hair, whispering “Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was the Friday before Summerslam, where Nia Jax was going to get her much anticipated WWE Women's Title shot against Bayley. It was two weeks removed from Nia's surprise face turn on Raw, and she saw her popularity skyrocket overnight. Receiving an outpouring of love from fans around the world and seeing her t-shirt sell out in record time, Nia was still in shock that she was able to rally everyone onto her side with her rescue of Bayley. There was no time to rest, however, as Nia was spending the night at the gym lifting weights in preparation for her big showcase match. Dressed in black low-rise hip-hugging spandex pants and a white tank top that allowed her midriff to slightly peek out, Nia Jax was performing some intense squats with the barbell ungodly loaded. Her workout pants, even more tight and revealing than her in ring gear, were not hiding the intense twitch and strain of her powerful legs, thighs and ass with every pump of the barbell. Nia liked watching herself in the mirror work out...not only so that she can focus on her slow but deliberate pumps, but also to see all of the attention she was getting from men and women alike in the gym. Nia took great pleasure in knowing that she was being seen as a symbol power and sex.

While in the middle of her squat set, Alexa Bliss approached the powerful goddess with a concerned look on her face. Alexa, who was previously best friends with Nia and was by her side for her most wicked deeds, became estranged from her after her shocking allegiance shift. Nia noticed her incoming, but continued to hoist her stacked barbell.

“I already told you that I was sorry for attacking you.”, Nia said, while still glancing in the mirror. “You were in the corner when I attacked those other girls, and I didn't mean for you to get that splash.”

“This isn't about that...I have to talk to you about your match this weekend”, Alexa nervously stammered out.

“If you're thinking about pulling some trick to try and 'help me', forget about it. I meant every word I said on Raw...this is between me and Bayley.”, Nia declared, her chest heaving from the deep breaths she was taking from exercising.

“Nia...I'm just going to cut to the chase. You can't go through with this match. You're putting yourself in a lot of danger.”, Alexa pushed out at a low tone, while staring at her feet.

This was enough to give Nia a confused pause, as she racked her barbell and gave Alexa an incredulous look. “Excuse me??”

“Listen,” Alexa stammered out, “I don't know exactly what's going on, but there's rumblings that you really pissed off some girls in the locker room. Everyone's scared of you now that you have this new attitude. All of the heel girls feel confident about taking on Bayley and Sasha and whatnot, but you...they're scared of you. They don't know what to do once you have that babyface fire momentum behind you. You don’t seem to have any weaknesses, and that’s scaring everyone.”

Nia, chuckling at the dire warnings that Alexa was laying down, “Sounds like I just won a bunch of matches by forfeit! Lucky me!”

“Nia, for fuck's sake, listen to me!”, Alexa screamed. “You're not safe! Some really bad women are talking about doing bad things to you! This goes beyond wrestling! We might not be friends anymore but I still care about you! You still have a chance...drop this match and I think you'll be ok. Think about your safety!”

Nia, never seeing the bratty and bold Alexa like this before, realized that she was sincerely scared. If Nia was going to try and be inspirational in the ring, she realized that she also needed to be just as kind outside of it as well. This meant trusting the girl who obviously still loved her as a friend...enough that even though they now have opposing alliances, the love between them is still connecting them.

Nia, looking Alexa directly in the the eyes with her beautiful focused stare, said “If some of those women are really scared of me, then I already have the upper hand on them.” Nia then gently clasped Alexa's trembling hands and assured “Nothing bad is going to happen to me. If anyone tries anything, they'll be sorry that they did. I'll be safe, I promise.” She then gave a reassuring kiss to Alexa's hands, and returned to her weight stacked barbell to continue her squats. Alexa, still as shaken as she was when she entered the gym, slowly slinked out.

An hour later, Nia was slowly sauntering out of the gym wearing her tight and revealing workout gear. It was a warm summer night, so the outside air felt cool against her glistening skin. Her workout was incredibly demanding and exhausting, as she wanted to be in peak physical condition for her championship match against Bayley. “Right when I get back to the hotel, I'm just ripping all these clothes off and am passing out.”, Nia thought, as the thought of her bed was even more alluring than winning the championship at the moment.  
Right at that moment, a windowless van sped up and cut off Nia's walking path. Shocked, Nia quickly paced back from the van making a screeching stop in front of her. Little did she know, though, that she backed up into the arms of a masked attacker who wrapped their arms around Nia's arms and chest. Nia would normally be able to break out of this hold, but the exhaustion from her just ended workout had greatly depleted her strength and stamina. All she could do was struggle against this attacker who was pinning her arms to her side.  
The van door then opened, revealing a second masked attacker. This one ran towards Nia's legs and picked them up off the ground, and held up Nia by grasping her thick thighs. As they tried to wrangle a squirming Nia Jax towards the open van, Nia frighteningly thought “Oh my god, I'm being kidnapped! What's going on??” Realizing that her reduced strength was not going to save her, Nia cried out loudly for help. This was short lived, as one of her kidnappers reacted by tightly covering Nia's mouth with a leather glove clad hand. 

“MMMMMMPH! MMMMMMMMMMMMPH!!!!”, Nia frantically cried out. Now silenced, Nia thought “This was planned! I'm not just a random victim...someone knew my gym schedule and knew that this would be the best time to grab me!”  
As the two attackers were close to loading the struggling Nia into the van, she instinctively did the only thing she could think to do to get free...she opened her mouth as much as she could and bit the hand that was clasping her mouth. Her kidnapper let out a loud painful yell, and Nia was able to roll away from the other one who was holding up her legs. After shoving down both of her attackers, an exhausted Nia tried to regain her bearings. This proved to be a costly misstep, however, as a third attacker approached Nia from behind. Instead of using force, this attacker tightly drew a chloroform soaked rag over Nia's mouth and nose. Nia, once again reduced to yelling out muffled cries, tried her best not to inhale the chloroform, as she knew everything would be over at that point. This proved to be unsuccessful, as one of the previous attackers landed a hard punch to Nia's stomach.  
At that moment, Nia took a deep breath of the sickly sweet scent of the chloroform. Her rabid muffled cries for help became small murmurs that resembled the word “help”. Her strong piercing eyes began to fade and flutter, as she soon gently fell to the floor with her attacker using one arm to hold the rag to her face, one arm to hold her arms, and her attacker's legs being wrapped around her body.

Nia Jax was now helpless at the hands of her attackers, as she wasn’t aware that the fight of her life was going to involve her being kidnapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
